


Flower Crowns

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Cute, De-Aged Characters, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, puppy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While guarding Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda, the crew of the <em>Enterprise</em> are unable to stop a certain accident from happening to them. Oopsie. Now what are they supposed to do with two five year olds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

“There.” Little Amanda smiled widely as she placed a flower crown on top of Sarek's head. She tucked the soft petals behind the pointed ears then plopped down onto the grass, a grin lightening her small face.

Thanks to a chain of events that Captain James T. Kirk was _still_ trying to explain to Starfleet Command, Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda of Vulcan got turned into five-year-olds. Thankfully, it had happened _after_ the peace treaty they were supervising had been signed, but still. The crew of the _Enterprise_ , who had been charged with guarding and protecting the ambassadors with their lives, would be in a world of consequences as soon as the Admirals stopped yelling and started doling out punishments.

The two children, meanwhile, went off together to explore the enormous Royal Gardens of the planet they were on, chatting away about the sights (or as 'away' as a Vulcan and Human could). An hour later, Amanda sat down in the middle of a flowery meadow, and Sarek followed her example after a few moments. While she worked on constructing the perfect crown for her new friend, the small Vulcan munched on the flowers around him, eyes constantly on the girl.

And now, as he gazed into her expressive face, the tiny weight of the flowers resting against his scalp, an idea formed and solidified in his mind..

“I have decided.” He said decisively. He hesitated briefly, then shyly touched their fingertips together. “You will become my wife.”

Amanda's eyes widened. “Wife?”

Pointed ears flushed slightly green. “If you would agree, then yes.”

Pearly white teeth flashed in a grin, and Amanda threw herself forward to hug her 'future husband' tightly. “I'd love to!” She pressed a quick kiss to his nose and rubbed their cheeks together.

The green flush deepened. “Excellent. As an engagement gift, I will also make a flower crown, for you to wear.” A pause. “Please show me how.”

“Okie dokie.” Amanda smiled sweetly at him and started picking the perfect flowers to make their crowns from.

Spock, observing the two from his spot near the trees, watched as they went to work and smiled softly to himself.


End file.
